Wait what
by rainbow dash 7
Summary: Katie gets thrown into the RvB universe


"I can't believe I won again," I said into my xbox mic.

"Well you did get like 34 kills in that game," my friend Matt said.

"So what do we play now?" I asked getting bored of kicking everyone's ass over and over again.

"We could play free for a-" my friend got cut off by a really loud buzzing coming from the mic.

"Yo Katie," Matt said. " you okay?"

"Yeah I think it was-" I got cut off this time not by a buzz but a blinding white light coming from my TV "What the hell." I muttered. I covered my eyes but then it felt like I was falling. I was spinning and falling and I thought my head was going to fall off, but then I hit the ground.

I opened my eyes to see the sky but more importantly I saw the barrel of a rifle being pointed at me. I look at the gun being pointed towards my face and thought it looked familiar. I blinked. I thought it looked like a battle rifle from Halo but that is a different universe how could that be here ?

I traced the gun to its owner and blinked again. The owner of the gun was wearing cobalt and yellow mjolnir mk 6 armour the kind that is found in Halo. The person in the armour spoke up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. The second I heard the voice I recognised it as Agent Washington from Red VS Blue. Instead of having a fangirl freak out I thought which is something I rarely do in these situations. "Agent Washington is pointing a gun at me while I lay on the floor if I say anything bad he will probably shoot me." I struggled to think of a name so I thought of the only one I could.

"I am um Private Katie um Caboose reporting for duty sir," I said with a quick salute.

"Caboose?" Washington questioned. "Well that does explain why you have no gun. Just to ask do you have a brother?" Wash said as he gave me a hand to get up.

"Not that I know of," I replied.

"Well let's head to base and introduce you to everyone." We started walking to one end of the box canyon. We walked past cliffs and saw a stream flowing in the opposite direction we were going. "So what kind of training did you have before you got shipped out here."

"Well none to be honest, except I know how to drive." I said but realised what I said.

"Just before we get to base I will say that I am not letting you touch any vehicles until I am sure you won't kill anyone."

"Why will I kill anyone?" I asked.

"Let's just say you will find out when you spend more time with us."

As we approached the base I saw a very tall tower spiting out blue things every five minuets. We entered the grey building as Wash screamed at the top of his lungs. "Attention blue team, attention blue team all team members are to report on the top of the base in two minuets!"

"You could have given me some warning about that." I said to him.

"You'll live and being on the same team as these guy my shouting will be the last of your worries," he said. "Follow me to the top of the base." Washington showed me to a ramp at the back of the base that took us to a platform with some blue jet things.

We waited up there for a bit until three soldiers all in different armour colors came up then Washington spoke up. "Okay I called everyone up here because we have a new recruit that command has lovingly sent us." He paused to allow himself to breath or to let Caboose catch up. "This is private Katie Caboose who is now here to stay." He then pointed to the men lined up "These are the members of blue team that will help you here." He pointed to the cyan one, "this is Tucker." He pointed to the purple one, "This is Doc." He then pointed to the blue one, "And this is Caboose. Any questions?"

The cyan one spoke up "Yeah when the fuck did Caboose have a sister? Caboose did you even know you had a sister?"

"I don't remember anyone with my name because if I did then I would have told them to stop using it." The blue one said.

"Well you four figure this out by yourselves I'm going to go sleep," I said walking into the base.

"But it is only 9 at night and where are you going to sleep?" Tucker asked.

"In one of the empty rooms," I replied.

I walked through the corridors in the base looking for a room the halls were beginning to look all the same. My eyes grew heavier due to being transported here and just comprehending the fact that I'm in another universe. I couldn't be bothered to look for a room any more I barged down the door closest to me and shut it behind me.

I looked around trying to find a bed which I found not far from the door. I ripped my armour off somehow and threw it on the floor in one pile, I took of my under armour because of the heat of the canyon . I jumped into the bed and let sleep take me imedietly.


End file.
